


Trust, Truth And Lies

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-25
Updated: 2000-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The son of the President of France accuses Roni of beating him, but is that really what happened?





	Trust, Truth And Lies

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Okay, I have this one all finished, has been for a little bit now, so i'll post it all, now. characters aren't mine, they are Sorkin's and TWW, except for President D'astier, who is Sorkin's and TAP. The rest are mine, i'm just having fun....

[Jed is laying on one of the couches in the Oval Office, his hands behind his head, in deep thought when Charlie steps into the room.]

CHARLIE Excuse me, Mr. President. Mr. President. MR. PRESIDENT!

JED Huh, wha...Oh, Charlie, I'm sorry, what were you saying?

[Jed sits up as Charlie walks closer to the couch.]

CHARLIE Toby and CJ are here Mr. President.

JED Okay, you can send them in Charlie.

[Charlie leaves as Jed puts his shoes back on and walks over to his desk. Toby and CJ enter the room looking upset.]

JED Ah, Toby, CJ. What's going on?

TOBY Well sir, it seems last night there was a, uh, there was a situation with, well with your daughter.

JED Which one?

TOBY Roni.

JED Roni? Last night Roni went out on the town with the son of President D'astier, of France.

TOBY Yes.

JED So what else happened?

TOBY She beat him up.

JED What?!

TOBY Your daughter, Roni, beat up the son of France's President.

JED Are you serious?

CJ Unfortunately, sir, he is very serious. And might I just add that the press already knows about this. Apparently, last night the President's son had to go to the hospital with injuries inflicted from your daughter. The doctors asked how he got the injuries and he told them. Now, as it turns out, there was a reporter there at the hospital, and he overheard the entire story. He just asked me about it at my briefing, and so the entire press corps knows, and it won't be long before the entire country knows.

JED Oh come on CJ, you've got to be kidding me.

TOBY I wish, because that would make my life a whole lot easier right now, but we are not kidding you, sir.

JED So what happened? What did Phillipe say happened, that Roni felt she had to beat him up?

CJ According to Phillipe D'astier, they were walking near the Potomac, and he had just finished telling a joke. Roni didn't take well to the type of joke he told, and so she beat him up.

JED What type of joke?

CJ That's what I don't know.

JED Why don't you know?

CJ Well, Jake, the reporter that got the story, he wanted to keep part of it secret so that his paper would have an advantage that no one else has.

JED Where is Roni?

TOBY She is in her room in the residence.

JED Have you talked to her yet? Gotten her side of the story?

TOBY No, sir. She isn't seeing anyone at this time, and refuses to come to my office, or to CJ's office to help us untangle this mess.

JED Okay, tell you what, I'm gonna go see her right now. I'm going to find out what happened last night, how much of this, if any of it, is true; then I'm going to bring her down to your office CJ, and you can talk to her and figure out what to tell the press.

CJ and TOBY Yes, sir.

[Minutes later, Jed shows up in the residence, and knocks on Roni's door. She opens the door as Jed parades in and turns off the TV that Roni had on.]

JED What the hell happened last night?

RONI Nothing happened last night.

JED Don't give me that Roni, Toby and CJ were just in my office. There is a story all over the news that you beat up Phillipe D'astier last night.

RONI Oh, that.

JED Yes, that. What the hell did you think I meant? So tell me, is it true? Did you beat him up?

RONI Yep, I guess I did.

JED Why? What the hell were you thinking last night, if you were thinking at all. What possessed you to beat up the son of the President of France?

RONI I'd rather not say.

JED You'd rather not say. I don't give a rat's *ss what you'd rather not say. You're gonna tell me NOW why you beat him up. We are going to sit down, and you are going to explain it to me. You are going to keep explaining it to me until I understand, and then we are going down to CJ's office, and you are going to explain it to her and Toby. After that, I may make you get in front of the press and explain it to them. And you can bet that I'm going to make you apologize to the President of France, and to his son. And you just better hope that none of this puts a strain on the relations between the two countries. Now, start explaining.

RONI Jed, trust me when I tell you, that I can't tell you. I will apologize to the President, but that is it. I will not apologize to his son, I will not talk to the press, or anything else you just said.

JED Like hell you're not. You're gonna tell me now Roni. See the past 17 years, you haven't known me, you don't know what I am capable of. The past few weeks, we have gotten to know each other, but to a very limited point, but nonetheless, I am your father, and as such, I want to know what happened last night.

RONI Trust me when I tell you, you do not want to know what happened last night.

JED Why won't you tell me? I already know it has something to do with a joke of some sort. He told you a joke, and you beat him up, or that's what the nation will be reading tomorrow. The nation doesn't know, hell, I don't even know you as well as I would like to, but that's what they will be reading tomorrow unless you speak up. Is that how you want people to think of you?

RONI I could really care less what the nation thinks about me.

JED Yes, well that may be, but you are not the only one who is going to get hurt by all of this.

RONI You do what you have to do, and I'll do what I have to do.

JED Roni, just tell me.

RONI I'm sorry Mr. President, but I cannot do that. If you like, I will apologize to the President of France, but that's all. If you want I can leave DC so that I don't cause you any more problems. I can go stay with a friend.....

JED No, you're not leaving. I just found out you still exist, I'm not loosing you now.

RONI Then respect my wishes, and trust that I am using my best judgement in not telling you what happened. You may not have been the one to raise me, but know that I was raised, to some degree, by people who have good values, and who tried to instill those values in me. Just know that it had nothing to do with a joke.

JED Fine, I will respect your wishes, for now. But I'm telling you now, if the only thing we offer in your defense is that it wasn't about a joke, no one is going to believe us.

RONI Be that as it may. I'm a strong person, I can take whatever they dish out.

JED You're wrong, but Abbey and I will be here for you to help you out.

RONI Thanks, that means the world, even if you don't realize it.

  

****

  


End file.
